True Love Doesn't Exist
by Needlasch
Summary: AU Yaoi “Love is just a stupid cliché. You only end up hurt in the end anyway.” Two very different persons sharing about the same vision of love meets. Love at first sight? Think again… TBC on my Home Page!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do I own it?? Better say no. I don't have any lawyers that could defend me if I said yes. **_Don't own!!!_**

**Summary: AU **Yaoi "Love is just a stupid cliché. You only end up hurt in the end anyway." Two very different persons sharing about the same vision of love meets. Love at first sight? Think again…

**A/N:** Here I am… With a new fanfic… And still haven't finished the ones I already started… I'm hopeless…

And this is yet another YGO-fanfiction. And yet again yaoi/shounen-ai. The pairing?? Not gonna tell :P Guess!

This is **AU**. The Millennium Items doesn't exist, just so you know. There's other things that's completely different too, but you'll probably notice them as it goes along…

This first chapter's gonna be real short, but I hope it's good anyway. Enjoy :)

**True Love Doesn't Exist**

_Chapter One_

Taking a seat in a café, near a big window, dripping wet. Looking out the window of the café, seeing the rain pouring down. People who got surprised by the sudden downpour rushes to get under cover. Whether it is in a car or a building, or just under a balcony or something else that gives the needed cover. Very few people takes their time, very few of those who got an umbrella. Some people are trying to hide under a magazine of some sort.

"Would you like to order something?" The occupant of the seat looks up at the waitress. A young girl, probably around fifteen, sixteen years old, with long black hair in a ponytail and dressed in the required uniform. She's pretty, most likely just working extra here after school or during the weekends.

"Yeah… A cup of coffee, please. Black. Nothing else right now."

"It'll be right up." She smiles her charming smile, turns around and walks away.

Taking a look around the café. It's fairly empty. Just an old couple of ladies, some jocks and a young pair. A beautiful girl and a stunning boy, holding hands, looking very much in love.

Love… They probably think they're made for each other, that their love is forever. True love… It's just a load of bullshit. True love doesn't exist.

Turning back to the window. It's still pouring outside, will probably not stop for some time. It can't be fun to be in a hurry now, to _have_ to go out in this weather.

"Here you go." The waitress says happily, still smiling, and placing the cup of coffee down, taking the seat's occupant's attention away from the window. "Thanks." She's soon on her way to some other table.

Taking a sip of the coffee, tasting the wonderful beverage. Looking at the other occupants of the café one more time, lingering at the happily in-love-looking couple. Turning back to the window, drinking the coffee. _'True love doesn't exist…'_

-----------------------------------

**A/N: **Did that make any sense whatsoever?? Next chapter will probably make more sense. I hope… :P

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Leave a **review **and tell me if you did or didn't. **Reviews** are my reason to live, so _please_**review**! I will love you forever if you **review** :)

Someone that notice what I want you to do?? If you somehow missed it I'll tell you one last time. **REVIEW** and I'll be happy :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

**A/N: **I'm out with another chapter! And guess what! I actually managed to update all my fanfics in the same evening. :D I'm on a roll :P

Still **AU**, and just if you wonder: The person in the first chapter… I won't tell you who it was. :P

**True Love Doesn't Exist**

_Chapter Two_

'_Fuck that guy! Like I need him anyway! I can get past fine on my own.'_

Jonouchi Katsuya, a relatively tall blond boy, usually happy, is now looking pissed as hell as he walks down the street, muttering.

It's a quite warm Friday August night, around midnight or something, and the streets are almost empty. It's not really one of the best streets to be wandering on in the middle of the night either, which probably adds to the fact that there's no people around.

But it's not like Jonouchi has a real choice about walking on this street. If he doesn't want to take a long detour he _has_ to take this way to get home. You see, Jonouchi lives in a small apartment on the end of the street. But for the last month he hasn't had the need to go to the apartment. He's been living with his so-called boyfriend.

'_I should have left __**him**__ instead! To see how much he'd liked that. Fucking guy!"_

Flashback

"Get out."

Jonouchi looks at the other body in the bed. "What!?"

"I said: Get. Out." The other boy, Kaiba Seto, gets out of the bed and starts dressing. "I'm tired off you."

"What!?" Jonouchi looks shocked. "Why?"

"You're boring in bed, so I've had enough. Now, get out of my house."

"You… You can't just throw me out! We've been together for a month, and now you're _tired_ off me!?"

"Together? We've fucked for a month, and that's it. Out, before I throw you out without your clothes."

Jonouchi gets off the bed and gets dressed, knowing that Kaiba would do it too.

End Flashback

'_He had to do it right away after we had had sex too. Damn, I hate that guy!'_

Jonouchi glares at the ground while walking, not paying the least of attention to his surroundings. The next thing he knows, he's walks into a lamppost, and falls to the ground.

"You know, usually people walk _around _those things, not _into_ them." Someone chuckles.

Jonouchi looks up to his left and sees a tall, white-haired boy leaning against the wall. The boy's clad in tight black leather pants and a white button-up shirt, with most of the buttons undone.

The boy kneels before Jonouchi, takes a light hold of his chin. "Like what you see? If you've got the money, I've got the time." He says seductively.

Jonouchi bats his hand away. "I'm not interested."

"Pity. You're kinda cute. Sure you're not interested? 'Cause you look like you could need some cheering up."

"I'm _not_ interested. Even if I were I don't have the money. And the only thing that can cheer me up right now, is if I can cut off that fucker's cock." Jonouchi snarls.

"Well, in that case…" The white-haired boy stands up. "See you, cutie." And with that he walks away.

Jonouchi soon stands up to and walks home, this time actually looking at where he's going.

-----------------------------------

**A/N: **And the chapter's done. I think… Could probably make it longer but I don't really feel like it. Gonna try to post yet another chapter this weekend. But you never know if I manage that or not.

_**Make my day; Leave a review!**___


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own it **only** in my dreams. Wonderful dreams…

**A/N: **So sorry for the slow update…

Still **AU**

**True Love Doesn't Exist**

_Chapter Three_

Blinking open a pair of eyes, Jonouchi Katsuya slowly wakes up, disturbed by the bright sunlight. _'Damn sun…'_ Closing his eyes again he tries to fall asleep anew. But is once again disturbed… This time by a loud knock on the door.

"What the fuck..?"

Jonouchi gets up and pulls on a pair of jeans, before answering the door.

"What!" _'Oh, shit!'_

"You're once again late with the rent, Mr. Jonouchi." Jonouchi's landlord says. (Let us not bother with any name…)

"Damn… Forgot about that. Um…" Jonouchi scratches his neck, looking around his hallway. "I don't really have the money on me. I forgot my wallet, and stuff, at my ex's place last night." He says sheepishly.

"If you keep this up, I'll have no other choice but to throw you out."

"I know, I know… Give me to the beginning of next week, please. I promise you'll get the money. I just need the time…" Jonouchi practically begs.

"First thing Monday morning or you're out." And with that the landlord walks away.

"Thank you so much!" Jonouchi calls after him, before closing the door and walking back into the bedroom.

'_Great! Just great! I forgot about my stuff when I left that jerk's place last night.'_

Jonouchi takes out some clean clothes from the closet and walks into the bathroom to shower.

Showered and dressed he walks directly to the fridge in the kitchen. "Looks like I must go to the store." He points out to himself while holding an almost four weeks old milk. "Yuck!" The milk carton quickly ends up in the garbage.

Jonouchi takes a seat at the kitchen table, head resting in his hand. After a few minutes of just sitting there he looks over at the phone. _'Might as well call that bastard. The faster I get my wallet, among other things, the faster I can get something to eat.'_

Walking over to the phone, only to find it completely silent; most probably due to unpaid bills, he sighs. "Just my luck. Now I actually have to go over there."

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Jonouchi stands in the large hall in Kaiba's house (manor?), waiting for Kaiba Seto.

"What are you doing here? I remember quite clearly that I threw you out last night."

"You don't say? I don't seem to remember that, Seto." Jonouchi mocks.

"Kaiba. _You_ are to call me Kaiba from now on."

"Whatever. I'm here to pick up my stuff. My wallet in particular. _Seto._" Jonouchi hissesand glares at Kaiba.

Kaiba just points towards a bag in the corner. "Take it and leave."

Jonouchi picks the bag up. "You're a fucking bastard, you know that! Wish I never met you…" With that Jonouchi walks out, and heads back home.

After he has unpacked his stuff and located his wallet, he heads off towards the store. _'Need to withdraw some money first.'_

Looking at the piece of paper which states the amount of money left in the account – after he put away the money – Jonouchi sighs. _'I've got enough money for the rent, but not for the phone… Or for barely anything else. Guess I need to find another job soon. Or go talk to my parents…'_

Walking across the street into the store, still looking at the paper; counting in his head… Not a good thing to do, 'cause the next thing he knows he's on his back on the floor with someone on top of him.

"You…"

**TBC**

**A/N: **The End! Well, for this chapter anyway…

I've got a problem. Well, it's not a _big_ problem, but still something that require some thinking (don't like thinking). Yami Bakura, he's my problem… He can't exactly have the same first and last name, now can he?

I've got three options with him as I see it:

1. Find him a first name.

2. Find him and Ryou another last name, and have Bakura as his first.

3. Call him Yami in first name, but that's also what Yami Yuugi's first name's going to be.

Anyone have any suggestions?

Oh yeah… I probably should mention that I won't be updating **anything** until April from now. (Not that I'm usually fast :P) I've got this **huge** test March 31, and need to study for it. Haven't even started yet… :(

_**Make my day; Leave a review**__** :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it I wouldn't need to look for a new job right now…

**A/N: **Okay, I'm finally updating this. I looked back at chapter three before I started this, and noticed… I left you with a cliffhanger (sort of, I guess)… Not very nice of me… I actually had forgotten that. :P So sorry… Anyone who think they now who this 'you' are? I bet you you're wrong! Hihi… But you'll have to wait for chapter five to actually finding out. :P

Thank you, for the help with a name pennypigeon. I like Zorc, so I'm probably going with that.

Guess you want to read the chapter now? Fine… I'll stop my rambling.

Still **AU**

**True Love Doesn't Exist**

_Chapter Four_

"You **love** him?" A nod. "What are you? Stupid? You don't _love_ him. You maybe lust for him, but you don't _love_ him!"

"You don't know that!"

"I don't? Of course I know that! You can't feel something that doesn't exist!"

"Just because **you** can't love, doesn't mean that **I** can't."

"Nobody can love. It's all about using people for one's own needs! And don't give me that look."

"What look?"

"_That_ look! You're looking at me like I am crazy or something."

"You don't believe in love, therefore you have to be crazy!"

"Love is bullshit!"

"I can't talk to you. I'm going out."

"Whatever…"

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

It's all about playing, using, looking out for oneself. Nothing's ever what it looks like. You use a person for your own needs, when you're satisfied you just go for the next one. It's never about _love_. If you say you love him or her, then you're lying.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Sitting in the café, a cup of coffee on the table, untouched. Staring into the dark liquid, staring into the nothingness. Sighing and looking up, looking out the window. It's a nice day, with a lot of people outside. No one interesting enough to catch one's attention, though. A regular day; filled of nothing, an empty day, with empty people and empty imaginary feelings.

'_Love…__ Bullshit!' _

Resting the head against the back of the chair, a sigh escapes. _'Life's fucking boring right now. I need to get away…'_

Yet another sigh escapes as the person stands, leaves some tip on the table and walks outside into the light.

'_People "in love" should be shot. They're __nauseating.'_

**TBC**

**A/N: **And that's it for chapter four. Don't worry, chapter five's in the making and should be up soon too. I hope…

This isn't really much of a chapter, but I don't care. Don't know how understandable this chapter is, either, but hopefully it doesn't discourage you to keep reading.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't have to take study loans if I owned YGO. Damn stuff to cost money… swears over my empty bank account

**A/N:** Thanks for the help with names jacky and pennypigeon! I really appreciate it :)

Still **AU**

**True Love Doesn't Exist**

_Chapter Five_

_Recap. from chapter three:_

_Walking across the street, into the store, still looking at the paper, counting in his head… Not a good thing to do, 'cause the next thing he knows he's on his back on the floor with someone on top of him._

"_You…"_

_Start chap. __five_

"No need to sound so happy to see me." The boy says with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah… Mind getting off me anytime soon, Malik?"

"Nah… I'm kinda comfortable here." He answers with a wink.

Jonouchi pushes him off. "Well, I'm not." He states and stands up, holding a hand out for Malik. "Here."

Malik takes his hand and gets up. "So, what are you doing? Besides sweeping me off my feet, that is."

"Haha… I'm out to shop for food. What else do you do in a grocery store? And let go off my hand."

"Okay, okay…" Malik drops his hand. "Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't accompany you. Have to go. But I'll see you later." Malik gives Jonouchi a quick kiss on the cheekand goes out from the store.

Jonouchi shakes his head a little and goes on with his shopping. _'I really don't get him.'_

After the shopping is done, Jonouchi heads right home again. Unpacking and putting away the items, he then flops down on the couch. Before standing up almost right away and walking back to the kitchen. "Might as well start looking through the paper for a new job right away." He speaks to himself and picks up the paper. Sighing he walks to the couch again and starts looking for a job.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Somewhere else

Sitting on the couch, browsing through channels on the TV looking for something worth his time, the white-haired youngman swears out loud when the doorbellrings. Getting up to answer the door, he turns off the TV.

"What the hell do you want?" He asks swinging the door open. "Oh, it's just you. Why the fuck doesn't you use your key?"

"Language, please, brother. And I forgot my key. Could you be so kind to let me in? The bags are pretty heavy."

Taking two of the bags from the younger boy, the older of the two walks back in the apartment to the kitchen. "Weakling."

"I heard that." The younger one, named Ryou, says and puts the other bag on the table.

"You were meant to. Why do you insist on buying so much at the same time if you can't even carry it without complaining?"

Ryou shrugs. "I just buy what I know we need. And I saw that father has put in some money on our account this morning."

"Hm…"

"Are you going out again tonight, Bakura?" Ryou asks his big brother, while putting the groceries on their rightful places.

"No, not tonight. Why? Throw me an apple."

Ryou throws an apple that Bakura catches. "I bought a new movie, and I want you to watch it with me."

"Guess I can do that. As long as you make dinner. I'm going back to watch TV."

Walking back to the living room, Bakura can hear the smile on Ryou's face when he says 'ok'. Sitting back down on the couch, he turns on the TV again, and starts browsing through the channels.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Later that day Jonouchi sits on his couch, staring at nothing at all, when it knocks on the door. Knocks _a lot_ on the door.

"Coming, so stop knocking for God's sake!" Jono yells at the door.

When he opens the door, he immediately gets attacked by an overly happy Malik.

"Waah! Malik! Let go off me!" Jonouchi screams, trying to pry Malik's arms off from around him. Laughing, Malik lets go off Jonouchi after a moment.

"What are you doing here?"

"You seemed down earlier, so I decided I'll cheer you up with a movie."

"A movie? Don't feel like it."

"Yes, you do. I'm going to take you to the movies – my treat – and you're going to enjoy it. So come on." With that Malik takes a hold of Jono's arm and drags him out of the apartment.

"Woah! Wait a minute!" Jono frees his arm and stops. "You expectme to go out in my socks?"

"Whoops, my bad. Put on some shoes then, and lock up, so we can get going. Or I'll drag you there in your socks only." Malik says, hands on his hips and a sternlook on his face. "I **am** going to cheer you up."

"Ok, ok… Just give me a minute." Jonouchi says and walks back inside the apartment.

The smug smile that plasters itself on Malik's face disappears as fast as it got there, when he hears the click that indicates that the door now is locked. He starts banging on the door, yelling for Jono to open up.

"Like hell I'll open again! Now leave me alone!" The answer is, as Jono walks into the kitchen area.

**TBC**

**A/N:** About time I update, I guess… Not much happening in the chapters yet, but I don't feel like rushing into what I've planned for this fanfic. I'm actually trying to make it good, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer too. It's not so easy, but I'm working on it. I just hope you who read this fanfic can stand a few boring chapters and non-exciting stuff until the real stuff begin. I plan on trying to make this a long fanfic, even if the chapters aren't so long, yet.

Oh yeah, I think I planned to call Bakura Zorc, but when I wrote it came out Bakura and I don't feel like changing. So I'm going by jacky's suggestion and changing their last name.

_**Make my day; Leave a review**__** :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I want to own YGO, but I don't…

**A/N:** I'm slooow with updating.

Still **AU**

**True Love Doesn't Exist**

_Chapter Six_

A white-haired male walks alongside a street in his usual neighborhood, looking for some business. He's clad in a tight blood red t-shirt, low-riding, black jeans and black boots. On top of that he got a wrist warmer on the right wrist and a couple of simple, plain bracelets on the left.

"You're looking for job?" Bakura looks at the one talking. A blonde, dark-skinned male, looking to be no older than fifteen, sixteen tops.

"You got the money for it?" Bakura asks, looking the other over.

"Yeah. But it's not for me. A friend of mine has been down since last weekend; he got dumped. And I thought some fun could cheer him up." Malik explains.

"And I don't care about the background story. Just show the way, kid."

Malik smiles big and starts walking. "This way. And don't tell him you're doing it for the money, if you could. Just ease him into bed with you."

"Sure. Whatever."

They walk for a while, before they get to an apartment complex and walks inside. Walking up the stairs to the third floor, they stop outside a door and Malik knocks.

The door opens up after a moment of waiting. "What do you want now, Malik?"

"I have a friend for you with me." Malik says and steps behind Bakura and gives him a small push forward.

"Oh… It's you…" Jonouchi says and a small blus makes itself present.

"Do I know you?" Bakura asks, looking at Jonouchi.

"No, but… You don't recognize me?" Jonouchi tries to not sound disappointed.

"Not in the least." Bakura states. "You're going to have us stand out here for long?"

"Oh, sorry! Come on in." He steps away from the door, giving the other two room to enter.

"I have to go." Malik says. "Just came to show the way."

Before Malik have time to walk away, Bakura turns around and grabs his arm. "If you're leaving I want the money up front." He whispers in Malik's ear.

Malik digs the money out from his pocket and gives them to the other, who puts them in his own pocket. He then turns back around and walks inside the apartment.

"What's your name, Blondie?" Bakura asks as Jonouchi closes the door.

"Jonouchi Katsuya. What about you?" He walks into the living room and sits down on the couch.

"Bakura. Just Bakura." Bakura takes a seat next to Jonouchi, leaving only a small space between them.

"Oh no, you got my full name. So I want your full name." Jonouchi insists, turning to face the white-haired one.

"I didn't ask for your full name." Bakura leans forward and picks up the remote, turning on the TV.

"What are you doing here, really? Malik doesn't usually bring strangers to people."

"He apparently thought I would be the right person to cheer you up."

"But… You're a prostitute, aren't you?" Jonouchi more states than asks.

"Yep. So are we gonna do it, or am I leaving?" Bakura answers, looking at Jonouchi.

"I don't have that kind of money." Jonouchi looks away from Bakura, a blush clearly showing.

"I've already gotten paid for this. So all you have to do is show the way to the bedroom." Bakura stands up and walks to the other side of the room. "So what's it gonna be? Sex… Or no sex?"

Blushing Jonouchi stands and walks to the door that leads to the bedroom. "Bedroom's in here." He opens the door and walks inside the room.

"You better have protection." Bakura says while following the other inside the room, discarding his shirt on the way.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Bakura wakes up to the sun shining in his face. He looks around and groans loudly. At the moment he's lying alone in a stranger's bed, with nothing but the bed covers on his body. Sitting up, he looks around for the other person that should be in bed with him.

"Fuck this." He throws the covers to the side, and steps out of the bed. Looking around he finds his pants and puts them on. He then walks out from the room, and soon finds his way to the kitchen.

"Morning." Jonouchi says from the table as he sees the other.

"You got coffee?" Jonouchi points at the coffee maker.

Bakura pours himself a cup and takes a seat at the table across from Jonouchi. They sit there in silence, each one of savoring a cup of coffee. No one really feeling the need to speak to the other one.

"Your place is a shit-hole." Bakura says as they've finished drinking and walked into the living room.

"It's got four walls and a roof, so it's good enough." Jonouchi sits down and turns on the TV.

"If you say so." Bakura picks up his discarded shirt and puts it on. "See you later, Blondie." he then says and walks out of the apartment.

**TBC**

**A/N:** And that's chapter six. Hope it was good enough.

_**Make my day; Leave a review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it!

**A/N: Please read the A/N in the end! Important info there!**

Still **AU**

**True Love Doesn't Exist**

_Chapter Seven_

_Lust is a wonderful feeling. Nothing can beat it. No matter how many the person you're with at the moment has had before, or is going to have in the future…__ It's all good at the time. One can get all possessive and jealous and shit, and try to shrug it off as love. But that's not the case; love has nothing to do with it. It's all lust. You don't want the other to be with other people because then he won't be available whenever you want to. Then you'll have to wait, or go through the trouble of finding someone else. People are lazy and selfish. If they've already found someone who's good in bed, then it's only natural that they want to be able to have that one whenever the need arises._

_Love is just stupid. It's not a real feeling, it's imaginary. Like the tooth fairy and Santa Claus. How could it be real? No one seems to be able to tell anyone else how it feels or what it really is. People can describe feelings like happiness, sadness, lust, anger and so on… That's real feelings. They can't describe love. Therefore I don't see how so many can be convinced that it exists. It's just a word without meaning._

He puts the pen in his pocket and looks at the paper. He has no idea whatsoever of why he bothered writing it. _'Maybe I should put it up in a church? Scaring stupid people who're getting married…'_ He glares at a young couple that walks by hand in hand.

Ripping the paper from the notebook; he crumples it into a ball and throws it hard at the couple. They stops and stares at him, but quickly turns away when he just keeps on glaring.

'_Keep on __deceiving yourselves with stupid words and fantasies. I'll enjoy when reality kicks in, and hell starts for all of you.'_

He stands up and walks away, tripping another couple on his way.

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

Turning on the lights in the kitchen he walks over and starts the coffee maker. He then walks to the bathroom, strips and steps into the shower. While letting the drops caress his body, he lets his thoughts wander. They wander to thoughts of another body, a young naked male body. A gorgeous body… As his body relaxes under the spray of water, another part of him noticeably hardens.

His thoughts go from the gorgeous body, to another hot body. His hands go to work as his mind wanders, explores the wonderful fantasies that plays throughout his head. The mind knows no limits…

After the shower, he wraps a towel around his hips and walks into the kitchen again. He pours himself a cup of coffee and takes a seat at the table. _'It would be nice to have someone that's always willing. It's not nearly as much fun to take care of the problem by myself.'_

_***L*I*N*E*B*R*E*A*K*E*R***_

"Fuck, I love you!" The bigger one exclaims, as he climaxes inside the one under him and collapses atop of him. The smaller one pushes him off and rolls away, reaching for his clothes. Meanwhile, the bigger one disposes of the condom in the nearest trashcan and takes out his wallet.

The smaller of the two finish dressing and turns towards the other, reaching out his hand. Collecting his money, he walks out from the room and the hotel.

'_Love me, uh? Yeah, right… The only thing you might__ think you "love" is my body and tight ass. Not that I care. I loathe you.'_

**TBC**

**A/N:** This is the last chapter you're getting here. I've decided to discontinue this and all the other fanfics I have on this site. Sadly… I don't like the changes that have been made on this site, so in the future I'm only coming back here to read, not to post. I won't be taking down what I've already posted here though.

But I'm only discontinuing it on this site, not altogether!

My writing is still going to be posted on the net – both fanfics and original fictions. It's going to be posted on my own site, created just for that purpose. You can read it there, leave comments/reviews if you wish… And if you become a member (it's free; promise), you can post your own stuff too.

Wish to read my stuff? Go to: h t t p : / / n e e d l a s c h - f i c s . w e b s . c o m /

Without the spaces of course!


End file.
